


Private in Public

by spirogyra



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, public showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirogyra/pseuds/spirogyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb get introduced to life in a shatterdome, and somehow survive showering together for ten years even when they're on separate continents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private in Public

**Author's Note:**

> This was so poorly edited before, I went back through it, and added a very brief epilogue.
> 
> A bunch of homophobic language and bullying in this. Also some twiddling with nonspecific events and timelines.
> 
> This was highly inspired by the shower scene/conversation in Starship Troopers, where the men and women shower together and don't think anything of it.

The shatterdome in Alaska is primarily a training facility with limited research and lab space. It is the definition of utilitarian, especially to those just arriving from cozier environments. Most of the pilot candidates don't have a problem. They're looking to escape to something greater than their former lives (those looking for fame are eliminated from candidacy before they even make it to Alaska) and don't mind it. The others, the research, science, and technical people are less enamored.

But all PPDC personnel go through some level of training in Alaska without exception, and that is why there is this diverse group of men and women walking through the cold hallways. Their guide stands in front of them, as they're about to pass the final "soft" security point. "Ladies, gentlemen, we have only two hard and fast rules here so listen up! Once we pass this point, you must _always_ have your ID on your person and visible. This _is_ a secure facility, make no mistake about that. Second: _always_ follow the shower schedule. I know, it sounds silly, but it keeps everyone happy."

The new personnel all look at one another, each filled with unspoken questions.

But their guide waits only a moment before he leads them onward, deeper into the shatterdome.

"No turning back now," he says, and while he speaks with a smile, it somehow sounds like a warning.

 

Dr. Newt Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb follow along, listening attentively to all the details they're given. Most of it doesn't apply directly to them, with much of what they pass being more for pilot candidates than the science end of things, but it doesn't hurt to get the lay of the land, so to speak.

"This is primarily a training facility," their guide says as they go down yet another level, "but we also do a portion of our research here. Most of that has to do with the simulators."

They pass through a wide open room, second largest to only the hangars. "Mess hall. Meal times posted, but open 24 hours if you can smuggle in food to cook for yourself." The man flashes them a grin that basically says 'good luck with that'.

Pilot candidate quarters. More training rooms. Simulator observation bays.

Newt leans over to his colleague (name he'd heard, man he'd never met) and whispers, "You sign up to pilot anything?"

Gottlieb shakes his head.

"Me neither." He raises his hand. "Excuse me," he says loudly, getting the attention of everyone in voice range (which for him is larger than most people think for his height). "This is all super interesting if you're here to be a pilot, but where's, you know, the brain stuff?"

Gottlieb mutters, with a disgusted look on his face, "Brain stuff?"

But the guide is unconcerned, even while the pilot hopefuls scowl. "Getting right to it, Dr. Geiszler."

They go down another level, but this one is smaller. "Gym, available for all personnel, not just pilots, and the main showers."

The left side of Newt's face twitches.

"Hours are posted. Rule two: always obey the hours listed. They do not change. If they do not fit your lifestyle, then change your lifestyle." Standing in front of an unremarkable gray door, the guide slaps his hand against a very large sign posted next to it. "Learn this like it's your mother's birthday."

Everyone gathers around it immediately. There are only two lines on it, but they're in text large enough to be stenciled on a jaeger.

**WOMEN ONLY: 9 AM - 10 AM**

**MEN ONLY: 10:30 AM - 11:30 AM**

"Sorry to seem obtuse," Newt says upon reading it, "but can you spell that out?"

The guide smiles. "Sure thing, _Dr_. Geiszler. In the hour between nine and ten in the morning, the showers are reserved for women only. That means no men. No running in to shave, no getting pretty for a date. No men. The opposite goes for the men only time. Other than the badges, this is the only hard rule of our facility."

"So all other times of the day-"

"Showers are co-ed. Stop snickering, meatheads. One wrong glance and you will be tossed out on the shore of the bay and have to pay your own way home." He casts a baleful glare at everyone there, the men who try not to look too gleeful, the women who look mortified, and Newt and Gottlieb, who are both stunned. "This is why we have these hours. If you cannot handle co-ed showering, then this is when you shower." He points at the first line. "Women." And at the second. "Men." That glare again. "Is that clear?"

Murmurs of agreement.

"I hope it is because I don't like to see a good recruit bounced out for not being able to act like a civilized human being." He starts walking backwards for a few steps, to keep them all in his sight, then turns and begins moving more quickly. "Now for your 'brain stuff', Dr. Geiszler."

***

They have tiny quarters and tiny labs, but the equipment is top-notch. The food is passable (and it's _not_ hard to smuggle in food if you don't like what the mess offers), the people are interesting, and Newt is less than thrilled with showering.

They have wash stations near the labs, but those are just the deep basin sinks, and they only put out frigid water. Safety showers in the labs, but with video monitoring, actually using one as a private shower would be humiliating. Also frigid water, so double humiliating when shrinkage is factored into it.

He's a short guy, and while he's not badly built, he'll never pass for a pilot candidate. And he tried, really, even went during the men's only hours, only to be too intimidated when he saw a group of fresh trainees go in before him. Fresh trainees are the worst, with their idiotic college mindsets, that this is some kind of social proving ground and that picking on the little guy would make them better in the simulator.

Having done a little work on the simulator by this point, Newt is very confident being a douchebag did not benefit a person's performance in it. Gottlieb, who also works on it, assures him that overconfidence and dismissal of the scientific advisory ended a session in failure 98.58% of the time.

"Where does the .58 come in?"

"Statistical anomaly."

"So is it 98% or 99% then?"

Without pause, Gottlieb answers, "Under my observation, and discretion, 99%."

Newt makes an oohing noise, impressed with what he was sure was his colleague's sneakiness. "I wish I had that kind of discretion."

"It is rather satisfying."

Sneakiness confirmed.

***

They're not friends exactly, because Hermann is prickly and prefers professionalism above all else, and Newt doesn't abide by either of those things. So sometimes Hermann is Hermann instead of Dr. Gottlieb, and Newt gets snapped at for it (but he doesn't mind). And sometimes Newt slings an arm across Hermann's shoulders, and has it stiffly removed by Hermann's cane (the man is a pro with it, using it like a natural extension of his own arm). But they're united in their dislike of being forced to spend time in confinement (basically) with a group of well-trained apes.

"Marshall, if you could just see from our perspective-"

This is obviously something the marshall has heard before, because he stops them right there. "And if you could see from our perspective, we have limited space, not unlimited resources that are being threatened every day to be taken away from us, and we need as many pilots as we can find. Please, doctors, do your best. If there is ever any physical harassment, I will not treat it lightly."

It's the best they can get because the man is completely correct. But it never hurts to voice concerns.

"I'm going to file a complaint."

"Dude, no! Then they'll know!"

Hermann is utterly unaffected. "They already know their behavior is unacceptable."

"But they'll know we complained!"

At that, Hermann actually looks offended. "And why is that my concern? They make for a hostile environment. We have every right to complain."

Newt fidgets. "But…"

"I am not in grade school. I am older and smarter than they. I will not deal with this as a 'boys will be boys' incident."

Of course, Newt can't sway Hermann. They've only been in Alaska for three months and this is the impression they're leaving? Jesus, they're not even officially out of "training" yet!

It doesn't become an issue, of course, because nobody sees the complaint filed. Not that it really needed to. The pilot candidates are no better because they know or don't know they're on watch. So he does his best to avoid the showers as much as he can, but there's only so much BO one man can take.

Mustering his courage, Newt gathers his clothing, toiletries, and towel, and heads to the showers. There are a few people he passes in the hall that greet him politely, and so he returns the sentiment, and none of them even glance at the things he's carrying. Perhaps he's let this all get to his head, and it's really no big deal. Nobody else seems to care (except Gottlieb, but then he had a legitimate beef with people kicking his cane and shit), so why should Newt be so stupidly afraid?

Because yes, he is afraid, not of showering in front of other people. That he doesn't give a single shit about. No, it's the simple fact that being naked is the ultimate state of vulnerability, and there are people here who would like to exploit that. Since he's always been a very good target for such treatment, Newt is very used to it, and he doesn't much care for it.

BUT this is the PPDC. Things are different here. That dominant male monkey attitude will be flushed out of these candidates with a few days of getting their asses kicked in the gym and the kwoon and the simulator.

The door swings open, he steps in, trying to appear like this is an everyday occurrence (which it should be), and puts his things in one of the many cubby holes along the wall. He doesn't look at anyone else because that's just proper etiquette where people are regularly getting naked, doesn't see who is already in there or who follows him in when he's undressing.

A quick glance from the corner of his eyes. "Hey, Hermann," Newt says quietly.

"Hello, Newton."

Civil. They can be civil even when they're not friends.

Some, it seems, can't though. Newt takes a deep breath before pulling off the old shirt he'd slept in. He's loosening the drawstring of his sweatpants as Hermann is removing his shirt, and hears the first whispers.

They're not really whispers, of course, because they're audible over running water. Stage whispers, and some quiet laughing. Newt ignores it the best he can, but he can feel his ears starting to get hot. His stupidly sensitive hearing can pick out individual words, words he doesn't like.

Marshmallow.

Nerds.

Cripple.

Freak.

Newt feels like he's twelve again and all the high school kids are passing him in the hallway. But he's not twelve, and doesn't have to put up with it. He looks at Hermann to see if the other man is getting as indignant as he is, but no. Hermann is calmly undressing, definitely choosing to ignore the comments that are getting louder from the trio of pilot candidates.

But Newt takes his cue from Hermann and does his best to ignore it. He finishes undressing angrily, forgetting he's supposed to be embarrassed, and steps up to the closest showerhead. He hears another start up near him and figures that's Hermann, but he has shampoo in his hair and running down his face so can't check. It's not a big deal, but there's no mistaking that he and Hermann are the targets of the snide remarks.

The words, though, they keep tying a knot in the middle of his chest that gets bigger and tighter every second until he can feel it choking him. When newt turns off the water, he knows he's turned the knob so far the next person will have trouble with it. He's not going to look at them. He's not going to look.

He looks, and they're looking with their stupid mocking smiles. Laughing.

"They're not worth your consideration," Hermann says quietly.

Newt glances at him, then looks back at the trip of candidates with a glare. Unfortunately, his meanest glare lacks much threat, especially when he's both wet and naked.

This is the signal they've been waiting for, that he's willing to go against them. The one that is obviously the alpha of their tiny pack turns and looks at him, sneering. "What are you looking at?"

But the words are still caught behind the knot in Newt's chest and throat, nothing being sufficient to express his anger and annoyance. He can only scowl at the blurry figures, see the smear of white that indicates they're smiling.

"Huh? Nothing to say? Just wanted a look? I thought your kind would have better manners than to just stare." They approach, all masculine swagger and intimidation, confident in their place on the food chain that is the shatterdome.

Newt can feel Hermann tense, is rather tense himself as the group gets closer. Each of them snags a towel.

"Free show's over, ladies. You two will just have to be happy with jerking each other off."

Finally the words rip themselves free, and Newt's voice is pathetically high-pitched: "Free show? Sideshow maybe." And it's not even a very good comeback in combination with his squeaky voice, much to Newt's chagrin.

"What? What did you say?"

But still Newt's self-preservation seems to have run down the drain with the soap and shampoo. "I said nobody wants to look at your tiny little babydick."

That catches them all off-guard for a long enough moment that it becomes apparent there's no easy way out of the situation for any of them. With his hand in a fist, the alpha douche snarls and blurts out, "Watch it, you smelly fucking midget!" His face is an interesting shade of red as he and his friends march past, but they pause at the door. "Better have your girlfriend Stumpy keep you in line next time or I will beat the _shit_ out of you." And they leave without saying another word.

"Midget? Come on, I was called that in fourth grade!" The door swings closed, and Newt looks at Hermann. "Stumpy?"

"That is, admittedly, a new one for me."

Newt huffs. "Seriously, three guys huddled around a shower and they're calling _us_ gay. I mean, does that make every single person who comes in here gay if there's someone of the same sex here? What kind of logic is that? It doesn't make any sense!"

Quietly, Hermann has put on the standard issue workout clothing. "I am," he says flatly, putting on his socks.

"What?"

"I am," Hermann says with a little more strength, and looks at Newt. "Gay."

"Well, OK, but that doesn't make what they said make any more sense." He huffs again. "Idiots. I give marks for originality. If you can't be original, at least make a sound argument. Can't do either? Forget it. They have failed my test." While Hermann has fully dressed, Newt is only just starting, beginning with deodorant. "As if they think their horrible sweat stink is so much better than formaldehyde and ammonia. _That is why I am in the shower_ , duh." He goes to grab his underwear only to find he'd forgotten it. "Damn it, this is why I hate public showers: I always forget something. Guess I'm freeballing it back to my room." He glances at Hermann, sees the look on his face. "Look, I forgot them! What am I supposed to do?"

"It's not that at all."

"Then what?"

"You don't care?"

"Noooo. I would look pretty dumb after that huge fuss I made if I screamed like a little girl and ran out of here, wouldn't I?" Newt shrugs. "And I've been… free with my affections in the past. It's no biggie."

"You're…?"

"I do what I like, who I like, when I like. Better living that way." He suddenly realizes he is only half-dressed while Hermann sits there fully clothed. "Oh jeez, were you waiting on me? You shoulda said something." He pulls his t-shirt over his head. "This might sound weird, but maybe we should shower together from now on. Strength in numbers, right?" When his head emerges from the top of the shirt, he finds Hermann nodding.

"All right." There is a long silence as Newt gathers the rest of his things, until Hermann says, "You won't tell anyone?"

"Why would I do that? You are the only thing remotely resembling a friend I have here. And you're definitely the only person that's almost as smart as me."

At that Hermann looks truly offended, and Newt smiles.

***

"Showering with your boyfriend again?"

Newt looks at them. They're bigger than him, and only get bigger every day they train, but they won't touch him. Without the threat of physical violence, what are words from the mouths of monkeys? And he's got Hermann at his back if only for a granite pillar of moral support. "So what if we are? You guys shower together. Why shouldn't we?"

"Look here, princess-"

That actually makes Newt laugh. "You have really low standards for princesses, you know with the stubble and the dick and all. Look, blueberry, you're pathetic, and you're not very smart, and my boyfriend and I, as you like to call us, run the fucking simulator you train in. So if you honestly think you're going to intimidate us, stop thinking; it's not what they're paying you for."

The other trainees have to hold their friend back, which is even more amusing considering their state of undress.

"Ah ah ah," Newt says in sing-song. "You even swing and you're on your ass out of here. Tell me, blueberry, your word against ours. Who will the marshall believe?"

"You little faggot!"

"Oh boo hoo, my feelings are soooo hurt."

"Stop antagonizing him, Newton."

"Yeah, faggot, why don't you go suck his dick?"

Newt looks at Hermann and sighs, then back at the pilot wannabe (reduced from a candidate in Newt's mind). "You're going to make me do something I really don't want to, blueberry." He marches up to the younger man, who is red in the face. Steps toe-to-toe, leans up, takes joy in the sudden panic in the douchebag's eyes, and _almost_ kisses him. Any closer and their lips will be touching.

"Don't fucking touch me, faggot!" He breaks free of the hold his friends still loosely have on him, and shoves as hard as he can against Newt's chest. The contact makes an audible slapping noise as Newt stumbles backwards, slips on the wet tile, and falls to the floor.

"Newton!"

"Jesus, I almost landed on my balls. I think my life flashed before my eyes."

Hermann is helping him to stand as best as the man can. "Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?"

"Nah. That's the thing about blueberries-" Newt looks at the one that shoved him and smiles. "-they're soft. Come on, Herm. Let's come back later after someone's cleaned up the loads in the shower." Turning his back on the others, Newt grabs his towel.

"Newton, look out!"

He didn't actually expect the idiot to be so stupid to attack him, but apparently that is happening, and Newt will probably eat a decent helping of abuse before anything can be done about it. As he turns at Hermann's warning, he starts to crouch, hopefully to avoid the incoming punch.

The blueberry's face meets an aluminum cane shaft, and he drops immediately to the floor with blood streaming from his nose and cut lip.

The other two, though they haven't moved from their spots, hold up their hands. "Not our beef, man."

"Someone inform the marshall."

Newt looks up at Hermann, smiling. "Yeah, someone inform the marshall that Herm here is a badass."

" _Dr. Gottlieb_."

***

"Hey, Hermann."

Hermann sighs. "How many times?"

"Infinite. But hey, do you remember when you beat up that guy with your cane while you were naked?"

"That was last week, Newton. Of course I do."

"Yeah, but it was pretty awesome. I owe you my face."

"I don't want your face, Newton. I just want to shower in peace."

Some advanced trainees, already accepted and unconcerned with proving themselves anywhere but in the simulator, look at the two of them. "What's this? What happened?"

Newt's eyes light up with the opportunity to tell the story _again_. "Well let me tell you about it, uh...?"

"Dana Strong."

"Let me tell you all about it, Pilot Strong. This man right here, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, totally schooled some stupid blueberry after he took a run at me. Naked, with one leg, put him on the ground."

"I have two legs, Newton. I have a damaged hip."

"Story telling, Hermann! But seriously, guy took a run because we wouldn't rise to his bait, and Hermann put that cane right across his face. It was epic!"

With a contemplative, appreciative look, Pilot Strong looks over Hermann. "Really?"

"I suppose I did. His behavior was inappropriate."

"It was fun watching him walk out across the helipad to the damned coast guard chopper. Not even PPDC to dump his ass off. So I say, to the good Dr. Gottlieb, _kampai_!"

"Remind me later to... buy you a drink, Dr. Gottlieb. One less hothead is always a blessing," Pilot Strong says with a warm and welcoming smile as she sheds her top.

Newt's arm is around his neck immediately. "How about a drink for the little fella he saved?"

The move Hermann makes is clumsy because he's not holding his cane, but it knocks Newt's arm away all the same. "Honestly, Dr. Geiszler, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Embarrassing myself? Herm, you have never seen me drunk."

 

They all get very drunk.

And when Pilot Strong kisses Hermann, he blushes and stutters and looks at the floor.

She shrugs, smiles, sloppily because she's not drinking anyone under the table that night, and says, "Can't blame me for trying. Any time you're up for some cheap liquor and a bad hangover, stop in. We're always looking for excuses."

Hermann smiles, actually feels himself get a little choked up, then throws up in the nearest waste bin.

***

They "graduate", but stay in Alaska to continue working with the simulator. It's different now, for them, because they're fully fledged PPDC. They are special little snowflakes, and have been there long enough to see candidates come and go, candidates turn into trainees, trainees join them in the PPDC proper, show up, then leave.

Live and sometimes die.

It's never easy because they make connections, sometimes just tentative ones that are exchanged greetings in the hallway to or from the showers or in the mess hall. Maybe it's a drunken kiss that everyone pretends to forget the next day (OK, once it was definitely a makeout session, but even Newt has the good sense not to talk about it when Hermann looks so miserable and sick in the morning).

One day, Pilot Strong leaves and gives Hermann a bone-crushing hug and Newt a brutal noogie. She smiles, confident as ever. "See you two in the drift!"

It's silly, and the two don't mention it, but there's an odd finality to the words.

Newt makes up for the sadness at seeing a friend go by being extra chatty in the shower, talking at anyone that makes eye contact. When they ask about Hermann, quietly, he just says that he misses Dana, and sometimes people make assumptions that never get corrected. They temper the rumors, from the incoming candidates of course, that Newt and Hermann have a thing, and that's why they're always together.

Which is ridiculous. They are far from always together outside the shower. That's just habit at this point because they are each other's constant with the amount of people that come and go. It helps, too, that they're combative, because they fall into habits, but they don't fall into ruts. Sometimes it gets vicious, but normally it's just _sharp_. The barbs sting, but don't last.

Until…

For some reason, the mood is extra chipper in the morning. It might have been the resupply, making breakfast almost a celebration. Fish nuggets are pushed aside for some actual bacon and bread, oatmeal and _honey_ of all things. Everyone is on a sugar high, including Newt.

He's bouncing on his toes as he scrubs his hair. "Guess what, Hermann?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Marching orders finally! Panama!"

"Hm."

"It'll be good to get out of this cold, won't it? We can go lay on a beach, get a tan together." He grins at Hermann until he gets a clear look at the other man's face. "What-"

"Russia. I'm going to Russia."

Everything ends just like that.

***

Their contact after that is strained when it happens. Their habits are gone; their verbal combat gradually turns into a war, and the barbs that used to sting are now laced with deadly poison. Conference calls end uncomfortably for everyone involved. The few live meetings go about the same, though it's easier to see the exhaustion in each other, the looks of regret after the words are fired off.

One night, a year after their separation in Alaska, Newt finds Hermann sitting away from the rest of the gathering. He sits without speaking, sighs and slumps down. Any idea of what to say that doesn't involve arguing and trading hostility has long left him.

Hermann never looks up from the glass in his hand.

"How's Russia?"

"Cold."

"Sorry about that."

"Panama?"

"Buggy."

"Dr. Geiszler-"

"Call me Newt, Dr. Gottlieb."

Hermann sighs. "I feel that this is somehow my fault."

"Same. We were friends, right? In Alaska, we had each other's back. How did we lose that?"

"Frustration. Depression."

"Alaska to Russia. I'd be pretty depressed too."

"I miss my friend."

"Me too." Newt scuffs the carpet with the toe of his shoe. "Maybe we should… try harder. To not be assholes to each other. Are our arguments really any different than before? So what's different about it now?"

"The only time we speak is on those calls and at these gatherings."

Newt nudges his knee, taking the chance. "Guess we need to start showering together again. We can video call. I promise not to point the camera at my taint the entire time."

Hermann snorts, shakes his head, and laughs quietly.

***

"What this?"

"Friend in Panama. We worked together in Alaska." Hermann tries to shrink away from the heavy hand on his shoulder to no avail.

The man grins over his shoulder and peers at the screen. It's obvious he's not going to move until he has the full story.

Reluctantly, Hermann accepts the call, and Newton's face appears on the screen.

_"Herm! Are you naked yet?"_ He starts laughing at the sour look he receives in return. _"Who's your friend?"_

There's no escaping it. "This is Sasha. He's a pilot. Sasha, this is Dr. Newton Geiszler. He's a menace."

Sasha waves with one hand while his other remains on Hermann's shoulder. "Dr. Hermann, your new coat is here. It will keep you warm. Goodbye, Dr. Menace."

_"Bye, Pilot Sasquatch. That guy is hung like a horse. You know he was naked right behind you, right?"_

"Yes. On both counts."

Newt looks positively gleeful. _"So you got yourself a sugar daddy, all protective and taking care of you?"_

In truth, Hermann felt a little better from the familiar banter between them. "He is very happily married. To a woman. Who is bigger than you. But yes, they've taken to helping me when I need it. My Russian is woefully inadequate to deal with minor day-to-day things."

_"Aww, that's so sweet. So you getting a lot of work done? And are you just sitting there naked?"_

It's always a decision on which question or statement of Newton's to respond to, and Hermann doesn't feel he has the time or the timing to manage them over this call. He chooses to not rise to the bait this time. "The Mark I programming is going very well. I'm happy with the results so far."

_"Well?"_

"Well what?"

_"Are you sitting there naked?"_

"I'm wearing a towel."

_"Don't give me that frog face! I will have you know I am totally naked, but it's like four in the afternoon so nobody's in here."_

"Spared your exhibitionism then."

_"They love me."_

Words catch in Hermann's throat, and he can only nod. "I-I'm sure they do." He manages a tight smile. "We'll speak again at the next conference call."

_"Practicing my insults daily. See you later, Herm."_

Hermann's pale skin fits in perfectly with the Russian personnel even though he can't speak with them. Oddly enough, they seem to appreciate his stand-offishness, and the pilots love his programming.

It's why those arriving for their morning showers greet him cheerily, some slapping him on the shoulder. It's why Timofei hands him a small bottle of clear liquid and says, "For cold nights and bad hip."

He owes Newton. Without that last conversation that repaired their splintered friendship, Hermann would have never been willing to allow himself to make any kind of connection, not even the most basic of acquaintances and friendships. His time in Vladivostok is infinitely more agreeable now. " _Budmo_."

Timofei grins. "Hey!"

The slap to Hermann's back almost makes him drop the bottle, but he knows it's delivered without any kind of malice.

***

Newt gets sent to Tokyo, and he thinks it'll be his dream. He doesn't get much time outside the shatterdome, but even the brief escapes satisfy him.

"You wouldn't _believe_ it here, Herm! Other than the heat, I love it!"

Hermann scowls, still stuck in the cold of Vladivostok. _"August is bearable."_

With a laugh, Newt shakes his head. "August is hot, humid, and typhoon season here. Spent the entire month sleeping in my tattoos."

_"I sleep in my coat."_

"We'll have to get you transferred here. You will love the baths. And the food!"

_"Baths?"_ It was obvious the word has come out by accident by the pained look on Hermann's face.

"Yep! It gives you time to just sit and _think_. And it's a lifesaver when you're hungover." He leans back and sighs. "I miss talking to you every day. It's… it's weird here. The culture is strange."

_"Not quite so idyllic as you believed?"_

"Super cool to visit, but this is more like living here, and the science department here is all super serious. I mean, I thought you were serious, but you were like a stand-up comedian compared to these guys."

_"Well, with the code finalized for the Mark I and the successful deployment of Cherno Alpha, there's talk of more advanced work there."_

"And by 'there' you mean here?"

_"Yes."_

"That'd be cool! Then you can show me your big-ass coat. And it's way less awkward talking in the bath than in the shower, and you can scrub my back."

_"Wha-"_

"Damn, I'm sorry, I got a delivery coming in. Gotta go!"

***

Tokyo doesn't come through. Hermann's coding is a good enough base that they move him to different work, in San Francisco.

Newt looks depressed on the small screen. _"Was really hoping they'd move you here."_

"I suppose I did too good of a job. But I no longer have to stare at code for ten hours a day. Are you in the bath right now?"

_"Yeah."_ But Newt speaks without enthusiasm. _"Why are you all echo-y?"_

"For whatever reason, I have a semi-private bathroom. I think they saw the cane and assumed I was crippled."

_"What assholes."_ But Newt's voice is still lackluster, missing any kind of venom at all. Certainly nothing like his normal levels. _"Do you have a tub at least?"_ A ghost of a smile crosses his lips at the prospect.

"No, only a shower cube, I'm afraid."

_"What assholes."_

"Newton, are you all right?"

_"Yeah, just… homesick, I guess. Or, not even home, just… I dunno."_ He sighs heavily and closes his eyes. _"_ Sabishii _, Hermann."_

Hermann doesn't know what that means, but it's obviously not good. "Newton…"

_"It's fine. I'll talk to you later."_

***

They bounce around to everywhere except where the other is as the war on the kaiju increases and becomes more desperate. Their calls get longer even though they talk less during them. It's the only moment of peace they get it seems, in the guise of showering.

The idea makes Hermann laugh as he limps down the hall to the shower one morning.

"Hey, Doc, what's the joke?"

Doc is at least a partial acknowledgment of what he's done with his life so he allows it to go without rebuke. "Do you know, Pilot Pearce, that my colleague and I have talked more in the shower than anywhere else?"

The man laughs. "You science guys…"

 

_"Science guys?"_ That makes Newt smile, something it seems like he hasn't done in ages. _"I'm gonna miss those lunkheads."_

The statement makes the hair on Hermann's neck stand on end. "What do you mean?"

Newt blinks at him, purses his lips. _"You didn't hear?"_

"No, I haven't heard anything."

_"Dude, we're being shut down."_

This might very well be the end of the world.

***

They end up reuniting in Hong Kong, and it is the first time Newt has ever truly been afraid. He's been worried and scared before, but never _afraid_. They're it. Him and Hermann, Pentecost, Tendo, three sets of pilots, and a bunch of support personnel. That is all that really stands between the breach and Earth.

After his blundering with Becket in the elevator with Pentecost, Mori, and Hermann watching, he retreats to his quarters. Just as small and shitty as all the other shatterdomes. The familiarity is comforting. But it doesn't stop him from being afraid.

He should be in the lab, checking out those new gorgeous specimens, but he's having a hard time getting himself reined in. It's a little amazing at how much that level of fear can consume him, control him even. His thoughts race, his hands shake, he can't stop bouncing his knee. "Ahh shit."

 

"Dr. Geiszler."

"Dr. Gottlieb. Can I speak to you about something?"

"Of course, come in."

"So you remember what I said, all that time ago in Alaska?" Newt says as Hermann shuts the door behind him.

"You said a lot of things in Alaska. I couldn't possibly remember them all."

"I do what I like, who I like, when I like. That."

"Ah, yes. That. I do remember. What does-"

Newt steps forward, cups the back of Hermann's head, and kisses him.

***

Hermann allows their fingers to remain entwined for a full three seconds as they walk down the hall before he pulls free. "Did you remember underwear this time?"

"I did. You remember your… comb?" Newt shrugs. "Yeah yeah, you never forget anything. I know what you're thinking."

"Oh really?"

"I do. I browsed your numbers. I-"

"You 'browsed' my work and think you know what it's about? That is preposterous."

"Hey, just because I'm not a hotshot mathematician or physicist doesn't mean I can't understand your work."

They're getting closer to the showers.

"It absolutely means you can't understand it."

"I can! I'm smart enough to-"

"Do you know how long it took me to work-"

"Blah blah blah yes, because I watched you the entire time and listened to you go on about them. For _years_."

"You were never required to listen. In fact, I assumed you ignored me most of the time to your detriment."

Newt pushes open the door and holds it until Hermann walks in. "Well I was listening, so I know your numbers."

"Stop asserting such a foolish idea."

There aren't many people there; it's still early yet. Those that are, because of the hour, are used to the two showing up and arguing, and don't give them a second look.

"Hey, Cheryl. It's not a foolish idea!" Newt begins to undress. "You have no idea how my brain works. I learn by listening, especially when-"

"Don't even pretend that what you're saying makes sense. You can't learn that level of physics by _listening_ alone, no matter how intelligent you are." Hermann pulls off his sweater (not one of his sweater-vests, just a regular navy blue sweater) and t-shirt. "And wipe that smirk from your face. Do you _ever_ shave?"

Newt is already taking off his shorts and is ready to step under a shower head. "I shave when I have time for it. If you haven't noticed, we've been a little busy. Not everyone is lucky enough to only need to shave once a week." He starts the water flowing, waiting for the temperature to adjust, and does the same for the one next to it. "I've been thinking of letting it grow. I heard beards are back in style."

With a snort, Hermann shakes his head as he slips out of his pajama bottoms.

"What? You don't think I'd look good with a beard? Cheryl, what do you think I'd look like with a beard?"

The technician in question, drying her hair, looks at him. "Scruffy," she replies.

"Well said. I don't think…" Hermann clears his throat and falls silent as he goes to stand under the water.

"You don't what?"

Quietly, as much as he can under the noise of the spray, Hermann says, "I prefer you without."

"Have a nice day, Dr. Geiszler!"

"Same to you, Cheryl!"

"She stares at you every time."

Newt smiles. "Nothing wrong with looking. Gets my ego all hot and bothered."

The others still in the room are at the opposite end of the large room. Hermann glances at them quickly, then at the door. "I'm not enough for you?"

"You're perfect for me." Newt leans over and plant a brief kiss on Hermann's mouth.

"Newton!"

The others look over at them, and the door suddenly opens. A small flood of people pour in, right on time. None of them give a second glance to who is under the shower except a pair of hesitant looking young guys. Pilot trainees, shades of Alaska.

"Look, Hermann, just because your predictive model doesn't actually do anything other than tell us the next time we're going to be-"

"You mean tells us how soon we need to be ready for the next kaiju! And it's Dr. Gottlieb!"

"I am not calling you Dr. Gottlieb in the shower, so deal with it. Just because I'm getting more tertiary use from my study of the kaiju doesn't mean you need to be jealous. And you know, how much all the ladies love a biologist."

"Yes, I'm sure women just adore when show them your collection of body parts in jars. Did the last one run out of the lab and vomit?"

"Stomach flu, dude."

There is a voice from behind them, amongst the generic chatter, that says, "Ignore them. It's like this every time."

"Yes, of course. Flu."

"Cheryl digs me."

"She enjoys your lack of modesty."

"Can't be a rock star without confidence."

"A rampant egomaniac."

That same voice from behind them: "They manage to argue about something different every morning. It's kind of amazing."

Newt grins to himself as he rinses off. "Look, _Hermann_ , you can be a demure little wallflower as much as you want, but don't fault me for being outgoing and popular." He switches off the water.

"I'm not demure," Hermann grumbles and switches off his water. "I'm reserved."

This line of insignificant sniping continues until the two are back to their rooms. Newt, at his door, looks at Hermann and raises an eyebrow.

Hermann looks down the hallway in both directions, then hurries over and slips inside.

"Reserved my ass," Newt says as he shut the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~

_[epilogue]_

Newt's hair is in further disarray. He is sweating and breathless.

Hermann's hair sticks up at odd angles, actually improving the look.

"You know that incident in the shower is still on my record," Hermann says.

With a grin that's mischievous and maybe a tad indecent, Newt asks, "Which one?"

**Author's Note:**

> kampai - Japanese for cheers  
> Budo - Ukrainian equivalent of cheers  
> sabishii - lonely; as used, "I'm lonely."  
> blueberry - used in FPSes to describe people who are not in your group/on your squad, and are generally incompetent or annoying. [I heard it used a _lot_ in Battlefield 3. Blueberries take jets and choppers at every opportunity.]
> 
>  
> 
> [Fandom related things](http://echoislesfandom.tumblr.com/)  
> [Screen caps and random things](http://echoisles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
